Lesbian Porn
by CrazyWiking
Summary: Bored and stuck inside on a winter day, two friends, gay Mari and his year-mate, Sari find that a little lesbian porn on the TV at the randomest of times can lead to the most interesting form of distraction. M/F, smut.


_**This is a story that I wrote with a partner over chat. In here, the boy, Marko, is a mutant. He has white wings, very mild telepathy, healing and control of fire, though it isn't mentioned much in here. Sari, the girl is telekinetic. This is not in an X-Men universe. It is an AU of another story that a couple friends and I created. Mari, I do not own, however Sari I do. Enjoy! :)**_

It was winter which meant that the grounds were mostly empty because of the impossibly cold temperatures. The students were mostly trying to find ways to entertain themselves while stuck inside. In one of the elder girl's dorm rooms, Mari and Sari were listlessly laying on her bed, flipping through staticy channel after staticy channel, looking desperately for something interesting to watch. Mari was staring up at the ceiling, counting the places the painter had changed brush directions. Sari was in control of the remote, laying on her stomach next to Mari. She was playing idly with a lock of his hair, flipping through the channels still. The heat was on in the room, making it a rather comfortable temperature. "Hey, Mari, the channels are getting clearer," she said as the static became somewhat lessened. She flipped a bit more, then blinked, eyes widening. "Oooh! Porn!" she said, sitting up. "Lesbian porn too..." She tilted her head.

"Hmmm.... " The sound was distracted. Then suddenly he registered what she'd said. "Wait, what?! Lesbian PORN? On these TVs. Yikes. I thought they blocked those channels. Every time I look for them they've been blocked." He rolled over to glance at the screen and scowl in disgust. "Ew, vaginas..." Internally, he was trying to figure out how he'd get out of this situation without his body outing the fact for him that he wasn't really gay, but bi like her.

"Oh they're not so bad," Sari said, waving a hand, she said, looking intently and tilting her head. "They can be annoying, but they're not so bad..." She blinked and looked over at him, bursting into laughter at his face. "Are they really that icky to you, Mari?" she giggled, poking him in the side.

"YES.... hey!" He launched himself at her, pinning her to the bed, tickling her, laughing at her attempts to get away. He may not have weighed much but he was stronger than she was. "They're weird... I don't have a problem with girls as long as I don't have to deal with vaginas." He felt a light ache beginning in his groin and mentally flailed for a moment before he pulled back from her and sprawled out again. "Anyway.... are you really gonna watch this?" Sari tackled him, laying on his back as his stomach pressed to the bed. "Yes, and so are you," she said, forcing his head towards the TV. "Vaginas are not that bad, and you're not even looking at a vagina!" The full view of a vulva, glistening and wet with arousal. "Hey, this isn't that bad," Sari said, listening to the groaning of the women as she settled on Mari's back.

He froze, instantly feeling arousal tightening in his gut. He was getting hard. He couldn't though, it would give him away! He tried to push her off. "Gah, thanks but NO. I'd rather not look at this shit. You're gonna traumatize me!"

"No!" Sari said with an evil giggle, grabbing onto him and sitting down on his lower back. "I've seen penises and now you have to see the vulvas of a women!" She wasn't aware yet of the arousal yet in his body, and was having too much fun torturing him. "How can you be that squeamish? You came outta one of those!"  
"B-but... it's just.... ugh." He shivered lightly. God, this was starting to get uncomfortable with her sitting where she was, grinding him into the bed. Not to mention these pants were standing room only already and hardly even that. He was throbbing under her now, her grip on him keeping him facing the screen. He knew that he could close his eyes but for some reason his body wouldn't obey the command to do so. He was forced to watch as one of the women slid down between her partner's legs and spread her folds with long fingers, tongue coming out to taste the wetness she found there. A sharp throb of desire tore through him as he watched, making a hiss leave him before he could stop it.

Sari giggled, rolling him over and sitting on his pelvis as she had so many times. However, this time was different. She was sitting on a very hard erection of a gay man that had been watching a woman eating another woman out. She stared down at him, confused and surprised and... did I mention confused. "Um... Mari...?"

"Fine, I'm bi!" He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to grab her hips and grind her down onto him. "It was just easier to get away from the dumb jocks by saying I was gay and asking to live with you girls. It's not like I act on it though." He opened his eyes again, biting his lip in nervousness as he waited for her to react.

Nodding, Sari quickly got off of Mari, sitting next to him. "That's fine, understandable too," she said, shrugging, though her cheeks were a bit flushed. She turned off the TV, looking at him and then to the side. "So.. uh, what do we... do now?" She fidgeted with the hem of her white t-shirt, pressing her thighs together at the natural bodily reaction.

He sighed, "There's what I want to do and what I probably should do...." Rolling onto his side to look at her, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do?"

"We-well," Sari said, forcing herself to think clearly and not get stuck on little details. "What are the two options. First, what do you want to do? I dunno what I want to do at the moment...."

He flushed, clearly aware that he was very visibly hard. "N-no.... I can't do what I want to...." He rolled into a sitting position, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, face in his hands. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you have to tell me," Sari insisted, reaching out and taking one of his hands in her own. "We've been friends for a while now, and I tell you all my shit. It's okay to tell me you know." She was also curious as all hell. "An' now I gotta know."

She was too close to him, her warm breath in his ear. Turning without thought, his mouth crashed down onto hers in a desperate kiss. His mind went blank for a moment, enjoying it before he realized what he was doing. Pulling back, he stumbled to his feet, pale. "S-sorry, I...."

"Oh," Sari said meekly, nodding as she understood. "That's what." She stood, holding onto his hand again but not getting too close to make him uncomfortable. She looked at his face and then hers melted back into a smile, a calm and easy expression. "Mari, it's okay." She shrugged. "And hey, I wouldn't really mind..." She'd only ever been with girls before, and maybe trying a few things with Mari wouldn't be so bad.

"But I'm.... ok I can't use the gay excuse with you anymore. Fuck...." He went over to the window, looking out over the snow covered landscape. "I want you. There, I said it. Happy?" He leaned his forehead against the cool class with a sigh.

Sari chuckled at his embarrassment. "Mari it's... it's fine." She came to him again and turned him to face her, grabbing his collar. She kissed him as he had kissed her, her head tilting and tongue seeking his. She let her hand massage his shoulder gently before she pulled back. "We could give it a try I suppose? I've never been with a man other than some touching and groping, and I'm curious. And I like and trust you enough to not mind the idea at all.

"If you're sure..... I'd like to. Hell, I'd love to." He tried to shove his hair out of his eyes and snarled, annoyed, as a tangle of curls caught on his fingers. "Do you have a brush I can use for a minute? It's gonna kill all the effort I went to this morning to do this to my hair but I'm tired of it. Anyway, if we're gonna do this I'm gonna have to get this stupid mane out of my face." He was mocking himself and she knew it from the smirk she wore.

Sari nodded. "Course I have a brush." She moved over to the dresser and came back with one, as well as a rubber band for him to use if he wanted it. She offered the brush but paused. "Hm, I could always do it for you, if you want," she said. "Brush your hair out."

Mari's eyes widened at the thought. "Sure. I'd be OK with that. Feels good." He sat down on the edge of the bed again as she indicated, feeling her get on behind him, the mattress sinking slightly.

Sari settled behind Mari on her knees, beginning to pull her brush through his hair. It was fluffy as all hell and she chuckled as she pulled the brush gently over tangles. She let her hand follow the path of the brush, going through and working any other tangles. Her heartbeat was a bit faster than normal, mind turning over what they had just been talking about. He bit his lip at how good it felt. He loved people playing with his hair and even the little pains when a particularly recalcitrant tangle was found didn't bother him that much. He could feel his hair going from perfectly curled to fluffy to its straight natural state. Damn, he always forgot how long it really was.

And so had Sari. It had been some time since she'd seen it straight and down like this. She pulled her hands through the softness of it, smiling lightly. "I like your hair like this, she said, her hands wandering up to massage his scalp before she leaned forward to hug him from behind. "And about being bi, I won't tell anyone. You can do that... but, ya really want me?" She looked at him from the odd angle, unused to men saying such things.

"Yes..." It was a sigh as he leaned back into her arms. "I do. And thanks. For handling this so well. I mean.... if it had been any of the other girls... " He shivered. "I don't wanna think about that. I'd get raped." One of her hands was playing with his hair again and he could feel the comforting pleasure of it. "It's your fault for being so damn pretty," Sari joked, kissing Mari's cheek. "You're too adorable and good looking... hell, every gay man here probably wants you or for you to have them..." She kissed his hair lightly, coming to sit in front of him, her eyes finding his. "And you are who you are, I'm gonna accept it well, unless you turn out to be some evil murderer." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not one of those are you?" She broke out in a grin and then kissed him, not really even thinking about it. He was surprised by the sudden kiss, his mind reeling for a moment before he leaned into it, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair, holding her in the kiss. He let his tongue stroke her lower lip, asking for entrance and she granted it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that if he'd known this was going to happen he wouldn't have gone and smoked after lunch.

He tasted of the smoke that had been in his mouth and lungs, and Sari sighed at it, kissing harder and dulling out the taste as her arms slid around his neck. One hand came down though, rubbing over his chest as she shifted to straddle his legs, sitting slowly down in his lap and feeling his hardness straining. She broke for breath. "How can you stand these pants?" she whispered.

Mari shifted under her, wincing at the constricting denim. "Honesty... I don't know." His hands slid down her back and while one stayed on her hip, the other slipped up under her shirt to rest on the warm skin it found there. Her weight on his aroused flesh combined with how tight his jeans were was starting to drive him insane.

Sari rose her weight up a bit, giving Mari some relief. She undid his pants, unzipping them. She was not at all surprised when hot, turgid flesh instantly met her hand, no boxers in sight at all. "That feel better?" she purred, feeling him groan deeply. She smiled at the silent nod. "That's good." She felt her own arousal now, and she shifted to the side, grinding herself against his thigh.

He kissed her lightly before moving his lips to her jaw and then her throat, sucking on her pale neck. He grimaced as he felt the light stubble that was starting to appear on his jaw scrape against her. "Damn, I need to shave again...." It was a mutter under his breath before he went back to what he had been doing. He could feel the heat of her core through both of their pants as she ground down onto his thigh, head tilted to give him access to her neck.

His mouth on her neck, Sari groaned lightly. She slipped his hand up under her shirt, pushing it farther up. She felt her heart pounding, and as her hand cupped Mari's arousal, she felt his hand rubbing her through the yoga pants she was wearing. She shuddered, grinding into his hand as he rocked into hers.

He gasped at the touch on his throbbing length and the dampness he could feel through her pants. His mouth came up and found hers again, the kiss much more intense this time, nearly violent. He was holding himself back with difficulty. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, and he had the conscious thought that he wanted their shirts gone. The hand under her shirt moved around to her stomach and slid up to cup her left breast through her bra, thumb finding her hardened nipple through the thin nylon.

Sari gasped, then groaned sharply. She didn't pull off her shirt, but she pulled it up over her breasts, letting him touch more easily. Her body felt hot, and she squeezed him slightly. "Touch more," she breathed into the kiss, heat rolling out from her core. Her mouth latched onto his neck as she ground into his hand, stroking him with deft fingers.

Pushing her back onto the bed, he came over her hand sliding behind her back again to unclasp her bra with surprising ease for a man who identified as gay pretty exclusively. Leaning down, he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, tongue swirling around the hard point. He had missed this. Mari really did love boobs.

Her hips bucked upwards and her chest lifted. She remembered that his back was sensitive, and her hands slid under his shirt to rub where his wings would have been. She felt him react and he bit down lightly. She bit her lip in a gasp and she shuddered out a moan that she stifled. Her thigh rubbed against his arousal.

He moaned, hips rocking forward convulsively. He was so hard... Sari's noises were only making him harder and he wanted to be in her. He didn't know if she was going to allow that though.

Sari didn't know right now. She arched up to him, feeling his hand slipping down to touch her directly, fingers feeling her slickness. She gasped, wanting more instantly. She hadn't felt a touch other than her own and she wanted more of it. But she still wasn't sure. She rubbed her palm against him, feeling him react.

She was so wet for him. It had been so long since he'd been able to feel this. His long fingers found her clit and pinched it lightly, groaning at the friction against his erection as she stroked him. He twitched in her grip, his length arching into her touch slightly.

Right now, Sari wasn't thinking about where this might go, she just wanted more touching. She pulled him up and kissed him desperately, groaning into his kiss. She liked how he felt in her hand, and she explored the length, twisting her hand lightly as she stroked him. Her hips rocked into his hand, her wetness getting all over his fingers.

He slid a finger into her slowly, his breath hitching at how fucking TIGHT she was. He needed to be inside her. His body shook and he broke the kiss, tearing his mouth off hers. "We need to stop this unless you want me to lose control.... It's been far too long since I've been with a girl and... I can't... I want... fuuck..." He let his forehead thud against her shoulder as he fought for control of his mind and body. "I don't want to hurt you or push you into doing something you don't want to do"

Sari took a few deep breaths, looking up at Mari, brain working. "N-no," she said. "I don't want to stop." She trusted Mari, and things were feeling way to good to stop. "R-roommate keeps condom's under her pillow," she said huskily. She slipped off and grabbed one setting it to the side before she locked the door. "She's gone for the weekend." She shed everything but her underwear, blushing lightly and looking to the side before she crawled back onto the bed.

With a relieved sigh, Mari stripped off his shirt and jeans, glad that he'd been barefoot before. He thought this was the first time she'd seen him with so much as his shirt off, let alone all of his clothes. She was beautiful, her full breasts and smooth hips leading to long legs had him swallowing sharply. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss her lightly before he began to kiss his way down her neck and chest, coming to her stomach. He bit lightly over one of her hipbones as his fingers came back to her wet core, stroking lightly before sliding into her again.

She sighed, her hands massaging Mari's head. She let her hips begin a slow rocking motion against his fingers. Her eyes glimpsed his arousal, and she bit her lip. She wanted him badly, not just touching her, but now inside her. She'd never wanted a man like this, and the newness of it made her shudder. She rocked her hips more, moaning and arching her neck back. Taking a deep breath to fortify his control again, Mari leaned down further and let his tongue stroke across her wet folds as his thumb teased her clit. He felt her buck under him and chuckled softly before replacing the thumb with his mouth, sucking on her swollen bud for a moment before teasing it with his tongue, now slipping two fingers into her. She was so wet that she didn't feel the stretch, something he was glad of as he pumped the fingers in and out of her, adding a third now, feeling her tense at the sudden sharp stretching pain.

A gasp left her but her eyes didn't want him to stop. She shuddered, body tightening in an attempt to push out the pain. "D-don't stop," she said. She didn't want to end this. "I want you too," she said then, echoing what had been in his mind before. "Keep going please."

He nodded, lapping at her clit gently, the taste of her making him all that much more desperate. His fingers were cramping by now and he pulled them out, licking them off before coming up to kiss her again. "Are you ready?"

Sari took a breath, then nodded. She looked over at the condom, lifting it up with her powers and opening it. She brought it too her hands and sat up, hands shaking lightly as pleasure pulsed in her body. She slid it over Mari, pinching an inch before rolling it down. She pushed him back onto his back, crawling over after removing her underwear. "I-I'll start like this," she murmured. Slowly she lowered herself, angling Mari for the least amount of pain. She shuddered, slipping down until he was fully sheathed inside her.

He shook under her, biting his lip against a cry at the delicious heat that enveloped him. He was forcing himself to not buck up into her, knowing that it must have hurt her a bit and not wanting to make the pain worse. He was panting heavily, eyes glazed as they stared up into hers, pleading.

"J-just hang on, Mari," Sari shuddered, her hands clenched as they braced on his stomach. "I just n-need a little time..." The stretching of her entrance hurt, but being filled, and being able to have that thickness alive and hot inside her... it felt wonderful. It took another minute or so before she nodded, slipping off of him and lifting him up. "I'll lay down now," she breathed lustily. "You... you can go from there, okay?"

He nodded, unable to trust his voice at the moment. He watched, eyes lidded, as she lay down on her back, beckoning him to her. With a groan, he came over her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he sank slowly into her again. His back arched, eyes rolling back. Slowly he began to thrust into her, holding tightly to his control and coming down to kiss her again. "Thank you for trusting me...."

Sari cupped Mari's cheeks, kissing him back. She shuddered, biting her lip as she arched back. It felt good, and there was still a little pain. She was stretched and she loved it. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouth opening at the confusing mix of sensations. Her hands raked through his hair, feeling his length slide into her slick warmth again and again. She winked at him then, smiling. "See?" she said against his lips. "Vaginas a-aren't that bad are theeyaah!" She broke off into a little cry.

He chuckled again, "No they aren't." Hissing as she tightened around him, he sped up slighlty, trying not to just pound into her like an animal. He was shaking with his restraint, gasping for breath, groaning as a hand came up between them and fingers rubbed at his nipple.

She felt his restraint, read it in his face, knew him well enough to understand it. She bit her lip, looking at him and then kissing him. "Y-you can go.... harder," she said, pulling him closer with her legs around his waist. "More," she breathed. Her nails scraped down his back, and she kissed him hard, inviting him to go with a bit more force.

He leaned into the kiss, his hips snapping forward heavily, speeding up more and increasing the force, just as she had asked. He held that pace for a time before slowing to long, smooth thrusts, torturing her. He loved watching the raw need on her face.

She threw back her head, crying out sharply as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Mari!" She felt him hitting at the very end of her, thrusting into her cervix over and over. The bursts of pressure were driving her insane, and she slammed her mouth sloppily to his, her legs pulling him closer. She was getting addicted to the feeling now, and she groaned heavily, falling back against the bed and fisting at the sheets.

"Marko..." He growled it in her ear, his voice deep. "My name is Marko." He figured if he was fucking a woman he may as well have a masculine name again. Reaching down between them, he rubbed her stretched entrance lightly, pinching her clit again, watching her convulse, crying out again. "There's hardly anyone nearby. When you come I want you to scream that."

Unable to get any words out, Sari could only nod and cry out at the touch, the sound jerked by thrusts. She arched her chest up to him, arms once more grabbing onto him and clinging. She was shaking, forcing her hips down to meet with his thrusts. He was filling her, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She made a sound of confusion at this, she wasn't hurt or unhappy. She gasped and bit down on his shoulder as the angle of his thrusts changed slightly. She let go then, his name fluttering on her lips now. "M-Mar...Marko..." Once she said it once it came over and over, mingled with pleadings and moans.

It was the first time since he'd left home that he'd heard his real name. With her saying it like this, it was impossible to keep his slow thrusts and he sped up again, slamming into her heavily over and over. Her nails clawed at his back, sending flashes of pleasure through him and making him arch over her. She was beginning to contract around him, her body close to the edge. Leaning down he sank his teeth into her shoulder, muffling a groan that escaped from him. "Marko!" His name was crushed into a little breath as Sari began to whimper, head thrashing from side to side as the tears were still coming. She didn't notice. She pressed him closer with her arms, her powers helping her push down to meet every thrust, nails dug deep. Again and again she gasped his name, tear blurred eyes seeing red on his shoulders where she held him. "God, PLEASE! Marc--!!" She broke off and screamed, body clamping down on him. "MARKO!!" Her body was racked with tremors and she arched as she pulled him as close and as deep as was possible.

With a deep groan he shook against her, seed pouring into the condom in violent spurts as he came hard. He collapsed onto her as the orgasm released him from its grip, his body still shaking slightly from the backlash of his exctasy. They lay there together, panting, limbs tangled for a moment before he pulled out with a sigh, taking off the condom and tying it off carefully before disposing of it in the bathroom trash wrapped in toilet paper to hide it. Then he came back and lay down again, curling around her.

Groaning, Sari turned to kiss him, grinning widely and hugging him. "Hmm, I think that was veeery nice," she murmured. "I'm gonna be sore, but that was worth it." She cuddled close to the body of her good friend. A friend that to everyone else was very very gay. "Hm... I'm so sexy even gay men want me," she joked contentedly, smiling with lidded eyes before they closed.

He snorted, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, yeah.... we're waiting in line for you." With a sigh of his own he unsupressed his wings, letting one stretch out to its full length before coming back to cover them lightly. "Ok, I could just stay here forever...." He yawned, his eyes closing as well. "That was good. I definitely needed that."

"And I think I did too, even though I never felt it before," Sari said. She felt a twinge, and looked down. "Damn." There was a smear of blood on her thigh, and she scowled at it before she cuddled close to him. "Don' you dare apologize for that," she said as Mari opened his mouth. "So now what?" she said. "We go back to before or what? I'm open for whatever."

He sighed again. "Honestly... I don't know. If the head finds out that I'm not actually gay she'll move me out of the girls dorm so fast that I won't even see it coming. I could do this again though.... " He shrugged, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hm, after rest," Sari said, puling a blanket up over them. "My vagina will dislike me otherwise." She chuckled and cuddled up to Mari. "So for now, you'll be my gay man friend and lover." She laughed softly, then sighed. "Now I wanna sleeeeep." She kissed his neck, smiling up at him.

"Can we sleep here or will we get caught?" The sentence trailed off into another yawn and he stroked her smooth stomach with his already bass calloused fingers. "Sweet dreams...." His eyes closed and he nuzzled into her strawberry smelling hair.

-Fin

**_Reviews? Anybody?_**


End file.
